


no eating! ......

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Old art. Memorable scene from this anime. Really makes you wanna eat another ohagi.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	no eating! ......




End file.
